Aftermath
by rosslover
Summary: After the mark was removed from Dean and the darkness is released God sends the Warriors of Light to clean up the mess. Have the Winchester's really stopped the Apocalypse from happening?


Aftermath Darkness! Supernatural season 10

Chapter one: Cleaning up the mess!

The thunderous cloud of black smoke shot from the depths of the Earth. Dean and Sam tried their hardest to beat the cloud but they just couldn't. The tires of the impala spun and spun kicking up only mud and gaining no traction. The smoke engulfed the car knocking both Sam and Dean unconscious.

Earth was covered in an impenetrable darkness. The storm of the cloud shook the very walls of Divinity.

"What are we to do father? The storm is massive the biggest we've seen yet. Even bigger then the war between your children and the fallen."

"It is time!" That was all he said.

"You summoned us?" Four of the tweleve protectors of Divinity appeared.

"You know what must be done! It is your time!"

"Your will be done." The four disappeared into the darkness creating four lines of light across the blackened sky.

Illumination, the leader of the Illumarlium (warriors of light), appeared outside the Impala she threw open the door with one wave and pulled the boys out without even batting an eye. Something stirred in the distance she turned her head quick.

"In the beginning God said let their be light...and there was!" There was a massive radiance that shot from her hand and dissipated the rapidly encroaching ominous darkness coming straight for them.

"Who are you?" Dean stood to his feet holding his arm.

"I am the light!" She stood there with her back to Sam and Dean. Sam had joined his brother.

"The light what the hell does that mean?" Sam asked slightly freaked out.

"Where there is darkness there is light." She still did not face them. She stared into the blackness that was forming around them, but wouldn't touch the ground they stood on. "Take off your shoes for where you stand is holy ground."

"Excuse me!" Dean said smugly.

"Take off your shoes for this is holy ground."

"What do shoes have to do with holy ground?" Dean asked chuckling. Illumination then turned to face the them. Her face was pale her eyes were the opposite of demon. Sam and Dean took a step back and examined the site she had pure white eyes and wore fig as a covering with a long white robe. She wore leather sandals on her feet.

"Any where our father and us go the ground becomes holy." Her voice rang loudly.

"Your father?" Dean looked at Sam. "You mean like the father of the Angels?"

"Our father who art in heaven!" She stared blankly at them.

"Um okay well." Sam proceeded to take his shoes off and Dean did the same. "Since I took my shoes off now answer me some questions."

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Her speech threw Sam and Dean through a loop.

"Oh okay! Um who are you? What are you? And why are you here?" Dean asked feeling partially confused and part scared.

"I am Illumination the leader of the Illumarlium and my purpose is to purge the Earth of evil!" She turned here face to the sky.

"By purge you mean destroy?" Sam asked with worry.

"He looked down upon the land and beheld the wickedness and rain the fires of heaven and purged the land of Sodom and Gomorrah!" She turned back to them.

"Look I know that you are holy and righteous and all, but could you please tell us in our language what the heck you are talking about." Dean felt his frustration rising in him.

"He who is quick to anger." She smiled. She closed her eyes and reopened them they where normal pale blue eyes. "To sum it up! I am here to clean up the mess you two made. The Illumarlium is the only option to purge the Earth of this darkness."

"What did we awake?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him appalled.

"We?" Dean waited for a correction.

"Okay what did I awake?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You unleashed every evil there is. Everything that our father locked away when he died on Golgotha. You released Hell."

"Wait what again?" Dean looked at Sam.

"It is much worse then before. It has to be."

"Why?"

"Because I am here. We are only summoned when there is no hope left in humanity. When the Earth is beyond saving then we come in and clean up the mess made by man."

"So you are here to destroy it?"

"In a sense yes! But first we must gather our lost younger brothers and sisters. Might you help me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Help you? Shouldn't you just know where they are sense you are all holy?" Dean joked.

"It doesn't work that way. You can either help me or I can leave you to your fate, but I tell you will not last a night! My light is what is keeping that darkness from reaching you again. But I go away and what ever is in it is coming for you!"

"We'll help you!" Sam said hitting Dean's arm. They all walk to the Impala.

"Where's my door?" Dean freaked.

"Relax!" She said she looked at the heap of black metal and passed her hand from side of the hole where the door use to be and the door began to form again." Dean watched in amazement. She got in the backseat and Dean in the driver side and they drove away from the in complete silence.


End file.
